


风暴（HE，时间回溯)

by Skyeward1234



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Game: Life is Strange (2015), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeward1234/pseuds/Skyeward1234
Summary: 借用奇异人生这款游戏的设定。游戏中:Max可以回溯时间，并且可以通过自己所拍照片回到自己拍摄照片的时间点。这里设定Steve可以回溯时间，并且可以通过自己的画回到自己画中的时间。私设铁椒没在一起，A1后铁暗恋队长。其他具体的设定会在每一章的最后给大家列出来√爱情是他们的，OOC属于我，可能会有不合理之处，望谅解。希望大家食用愉快。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章  
“I……am……Irom Man.” Steve听到这句话的时候突然意识到了Tony想做什么。

他不可能承受的住。

就连浩克都不能全身而退。

“不，不，Tony，你不可以！”Steve几乎是出于本能的想伸手去阻止。他们的的确确只有这最后的机会，并且要不惜一切代价的去取得胜利。

可那是Tony，他控制不住自己想要去阻止的想法。

在惊天动地的响指打响的一瞬间，Steve突然觉得时间都静止了。

这并不是响指起作用后的感觉，他经历过那个，这更像是这个世界上只有他的感觉。他觉得自己好像进入了一个新的空间。

他发现事物开始倒退，就好像时光在倒流。

Steve被自己吓了一跳，他不相信，一定是自己出现了什么幻觉。

他使劲的甩了甩头，想让自己清醒一点。周围的事物果然恢复了正常，只是好像时间的的确确的倒回到了之前，此时还没有飞船来轰炸。

但他还是不相信这个。一瞬间的走神让他整个人都被揍飞了出去，一边的Peter伸手想扶他起来:“你还好吗队长？”

“没事，谢了孩子。”Steve站起身后再次进入战斗状态，但脑海中却一直在想刚才的事情。是他脑子出现了什么问题，还是他真的回溯了时间？

接下来他又看到了Wanda差一点就能杀死灭霸，他也看到了炮雨齐射时魔法圣殿的法师们为大家撑起保护罩，他还看到了大家接力传递着手套——Steve十分确信自己刚刚经历过这一切。

Steve觉得这颠覆了自己的认识，他好像的的确确回溯了时间。要是放在以前他估计就要就此昏厥了，不过放在当下的情景这也没那么奇怪，毕竟他莫名其妙的活了一百年，而且他们才进行了时间穿越。

眼看着事情又要进行到Tony打响指的一瞬间——他必须要阻止这个，Tony承受不住的，这会危急他的生命。

眼下的时间已经来不及让他想一个新的办法，他需要更多的时间，Steve只能静下心来考虑一个问题:他刚刚如何做到的。

Tony想要打响指，他想伸手去阻止。

对，伸手阻止。

Steve再次伸出手，努力集中着自己的注意力，想再次尝试回溯时间——他成功了。

世界再次如他刚刚感受到的一样，他仿佛置身于一个新的空间。

“Oh my god.”Steve不知道自己为何能够获得这样的能力，他有些吃惊，但眼下他没法考虑这些，他必须想个办法。  
他不可能让飞船不轰炸，他也没法让惊奇队长提前到来去拆了飞船，眼下他可以做到的是让Wanda躲开那一枚导弹的袭击。

但是他失败了，他们的的确确可以躲开那一枚导弹的袭击，但导弹的密度太大，Wanda依然会受到干扰。Ebony Maw在间隙中赶来支援灭霸，他们依然没能杀死他。

Steve不得已只能再次回溯时间。

他想尝试着将时间回溯到基地被炸平之前，想办法关闭通道阻止灭霸的到来。但这行不通，他只能够支撑的住回溯一小会儿时间，然后他就会头疼欲裂，回溯也就此中断。  
眼下他只能想到一个办法了，响指如果成功，灭霸的军队应该就能灰飞烟灭，这可能是最好的办法。如果一定要打这个响指，Hulk已经受伤，Thor的状态又没那么好，但是Thor毕竟是神明，如果让Thor带上，大家一起承担，会不会能将伤害分配出去。

他再次回到飞船轰炸之前，此时他要争分夺秒的劝说尽量多的人共同承担，还要把手套想办法交到Thor手里。

“我们现在只有一个办法，就是我们打出响指看看能否让他们消失。”Steve在与Thor交换战斧和雷神之锤的空隙冲他喊到，“能不能把手套搞到你手里，然后共同承担伤害，我不保证能成功，但我想试一试。”

Thor其实一直想做些什么，最初的时候他就想戴手套去救大家回来，但那时Hulk是最佳人选，此时Captain觉得他合适，那么他就愿意做。

“我去想办法搞到它。”Thor应了下来。

手套此时应该交接到了Peter手中，Steve在这段时间叫来了Wanda，叫来了T'Challa，还有Bucky，Rocket等等，他靠着让大家一传十十传百的方式尽量的叫来了所有能够抽身的英雄。

即使他们在赶向Thor身边的时候依然需要与敌人的千军万马抗争，但所有人都在全力以赴——他们在听到需要承担伤害时甚至都没有一点犹豫。

但他没有叫Tony，他舍不得这样做，即使是承担伤害，他也舍不得。他说不清楚究竟为何这样想，但他就是不愿意看到Tony承担哪怕一丁点伤害。

所有人围绕在Thor身边，手触碰在彼此身上。Steve，他们在灭霸“No！！！！”的一声怒吼中打响了这个响指。

这一瞬间，Steve感受到了蚀骨的疼痛，即使这么多人一同承担，却也还是如此煎熬。他的眼前有些模糊，缓了许久才逐渐清晰，他感觉到有人在摇晃他，好像在呼唤他的名字，眼神重新对焦的一瞬间他看到了Tony的脸。

“Cap？老冰棍儿？Steve？你还好吗你说句话？”

“Tony……”

“谢天谢地，你再不说话我都要以为你死了，美国队长可不能死。”

意识逐渐清晰，他撑起身子望向四周:“怎么样了，Thanos呢？大家怎么样。”

“Thanos带着他的臭虫们灰飞烟灭了。大家……”Tony环顾了下四周，周围的人都在慢慢的醒来，“大家应该都没有生命危险。”

“Thor呢？”

“在那边。”Pepper赶到两个人身边，“和Hulk一样整个手臂都受伤了，但并不危及生命。”

Steve如释重负的笑了。

他们成功了，Tony也没有受伤。

——tbc——

注:在奇异人生中Max在洗手间看到Chole出事发现的自身能力，于是她通过回溯时间救下了她。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
每个承担者都受了不轻的伤，由近到远程度略有不同，但没有人危及生命。

Tony来看Steve的时候埋怨了他这个想法都没有和他分享。

“我看到你们聚集在一起的时候我才意识到，那时候我都来不及过去了。”Tony抱怨到，“我应该在其中的。”

“你在天上飞来飞去，我一时叫不到你而已。你已经很棒了。”Steve哄他说道，但心里却一点都不后悔他没有叫Tony参与其中，更庆幸他自己可以回溯时间。

他现在依然可以回想起能量聚集时的疼痛和痛苦，他想象不到这些能量Tony一人如何承担。

血清让他有着优于常人的恢复能力，即使没能痊愈他也要一个一个探望大家，这是他的注意，他不愿看大家有任何闪失。倘若有事，他必须想办法挽回。

好在大家都还安好，Hulk和Thor的手臂也都在恢复。

宝石由Scott代表已经全部回到了他们该在的位置，这次战后的修养阶段格外的平静，没有开不完的总结和报告，也没有尼克弗瑞前来搅局。复仇者们都被安排到了Stark大厦，Tony忙着重建复仇者基地，这是个大工程，毕竟基地已经被灭霸轰成了平地，甚至不只是平地……都已经塌到地底下了。

但是大家并没有多么开心，尤其是Clint和Banner，他们虽然取得了胜利，但却失去了Natasha。

Steve悄悄的尝试过再次回溯时间，他仍然能做到，但是同样，他回溯不了太久。这就意味着他不可能把时间直接扭转到一切的开始，虽然不甘心，他只能暂时作罢。

闲暇下来的日子其实也有些枯燥，Steve命令了所有承担过伤害的复仇者们即使觉得自己没有什么大事了也暂时停止训练，发布命令的他也需要对此做出表率。

Steve最终拿起了画笔，这段时间焦头烂额的事情太多，他很久没有机会能安安静静的画一幅画了。他随手拿起画笔凭着自己的感觉去绘画——他竟然随手画下了Tony。

是他在战场上把自己摇晃醒后他睁开眼看到的样子——战甲破损，但人没有事情，焦糖色的大眼睛里带着担忧，却又在看到他醒过来后染了一层欣慰。

Steve认认真真的画了那双眼睛。

因为那实在太好看了。

完成后Steve放下笔，听到Clint招呼大家吃饭，随手将画藏进抽屉，换了一件干净的上衣就随着大家一同去了餐桌。

晚餐很丰盛，几乎涵盖了每个人所爱的食物。氛围也很是轻松，大战已经过去了一阵子，他们不能总沉浸其中，毕竟从某种意义上他们其实已经获得了胜利。Thor近来扬言要恢复昔日的身材，这个决定获得了大家一致的赞成，所以他的晚餐只得到了沙拉。Clint和Scott正在一起喝着酒聊天，还要防备着Thor忍不住过来偷喝，Rocket正在和他的小树苗玩着电子游戏。唯一令Steve意外的是Tony也参与了今天这场晚餐。

“这么丰盛，我想是你准备的？”Steve走到Tony身旁，挑起了话头。

“不然还能有谁？”小胡子男人挑了挑眉，“我知道你要说什么，很奇怪我会积极参与到团队建设上来，我只是想给大家整点儿好吃的，虽然他们炸了我一栋楼，但Stark工业还是拿的出来让复仇者们吃饭的钱的。”

Steve笑了:“老天，我真是说不过你。”

晚餐后Steve回到自己的房间想把下午那幅画收好，他从抽屉里拿出来后认真端详了一下，已确保自己对它没什么不满意的地方。

但他突然觉得自己一阵恍惚，整个人就像喝多了一样有些晕晕乎乎的，当这种感觉消失的时候，他却发现自己手中又变成了一张白纸。

“what？”他有些吃惊，不明白发生了什么，自己但他突然就意识到了事情的不对——天怎么又亮了。

——tbc——


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

他猛地扭头去看墙上的钟表——时间又回到了他计划开始画这副画的时间。

他低头看了看自己:自己又穿上了一开始的衣服，他明明饭钱换了件新的。

Steve觉得有些不可思议，难道他可以通过自己的画作回到自己开始作画的时间？即使他接受了自己可以回溯时间的事实，但暂时还是没法接受这么玄幻的方式——这有些太让人无法接受了。

Steve决定再画一幅画做实验。

他再一次画了刚刚那个，虽然不可能与刚刚笔触完全一致，但两者都出自他手，这其中的的神韵是不会变的。  
要是能留下就好了，Steve在心里叹气，如果他的实验成功，时间回到现在他的画就又消失了，等一切尘埃落定，他一定要好好的再画一副收藏。

他放下画笔没多久，Clint就叫他去吃晚餐，接下来发生的事情和刚才完全一致，秉着不要出差错的想法，他再次和Tony重复了刚刚的对话。回到房间后，他特意多等了一会儿才再次拿出那幅画。

他又一次的成功了。

Steve惊喜的看向四周又重新亮起的天空以及手里的白纸——这意味着如果他可以找到之前的话，他就有可能能回到过去，改变更多的事情。

比如在瓦坎达，如果Thor可以成功的杀死灭霸，那么就不会有那个响指——他们不需要穿越时间，每个人也不会经历那段颓废的日子，Natasha更不需要牺牲掉自己。

如果这行得通，他或许还可以回到更早，改变更多的事情。但眼下他能做的，是先尝试这一件事。

眼下他需要找到大战前那段时间他的一幅画，避难那阵他画了几幅，都在一个画本上，它后来被自己存放在复仇者基地——看起来似乎已经炸糊了。

Steve能想到的只有曾经寄给Tony的那两幅了。那是内战后他和道歉信还有手机一起送给Tony的，一副是Tony，一副是他的反应堆。他其实自己想不通为什么要这样做，大概是想告诉Tony他真的很后悔，那一阵他脑子里都是他们俩打的那一架，脑海中都是他的画面，但寄出去后又觉得自己非常蠢，觉得那不仅不会让Tony感到一丁点的安慰，反而会更生气。那时Tony大概恨透了他，比起他依然留着那两张纸，Steve更愿意相信Tony拿到包裹后破口大骂然后把两张纸撕得粉碎再丢出去——虽然这么想有些小人之心，但Steve回想起那时的情景，他自己都想这么做。

但他还是想去问问，虽然，虽然会很尴尬，但是他得去试试。

所以，一个局促不安的美国队长出现在了Tony面前。

“hey，Tony，我想，我有件事想问你。”

——tbc——

注:原游戏中女主角Max热爱摄影，她自身的能力使她可以回到自己拍下这张照片的时间，从而改变未来


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
Tony闻声放下了手头的东西，抬头回应:“什么？”不知道是不是他的错觉，他觉得Steve显得有些局促不安，“出什么事了么？”

Steve有点犹豫，他不知道该怎么说，不知道该不该把一切都告诉Tony，但如果仅仅只问画的问题，那会显得很奇怪。

“不是，我只是。”Steve有些紧张的攥了攥拳，“之前那两幅画，还在吗？”

“啊？”Tony一时间没能理解Steve说的是什么，“什么画。”

“就是，之前，和道歉信还有手机，一起寄给你的那两幅，如果你已经忘了或者……”

“我想起来了。”Tony打断了他，“你要它做什么？”

“我，我只是需要它。”

“你的意思是，你是想，收回去？”Tony不可思议的瞪大了双眼，如果Steve没看错，Tony听到这个消息是有些不快的。

“是的，啊不是，”看到Tony有些不高兴，Steve有些语无伦次的解释道，“不是因为我不想给你而收回来，是它可能让事情出现转机，就像我们之前做的一样。”

Tony这下更茫然了，他起身走到Steve身边，抬头指示着他:“你发现什么了？你得告诉我？”

“这有些难以接受，Tony。”

“得了吧老冰棍，我们连时间都穿越了，还有什么能难以接受。”Tony耸了耸肩，“画还在，但在这之前你得告诉我你要做什么，你可已经把它送给我了。”

“是的，我应该告诉你，是的。”Steve点头，“你会相信我对吧？”

“当然，我们不是说过么。”

Steve见Tony并未对自己提及道歉信的事情感到不快，放下心来正色道:“我想说，这也是穿越时间，而且甚至更玄幻。”

Steve在Tony惊诧的目光下告诉了他这一切，包括他在战场上的几次尝试，包括他发现自己可以依靠画作回到过去。

Steve仅仅隐瞒了自己不想让他受到伤害这一点。没错，他们是好朋友，而且冰释前嫌了，但他怕Tony觉得他这个想法太过了。

“哇哦。”小胡子男人瞪大了眼睛，“时间回溯，这确实有些，惊人。”

“是有些惊人，但确实是这样。”Steve摊开手，“如果，你不相信，我或许还可以证明。”

——tbc——


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

“证明？”Tony有些不相信，“你是说我可以看到你回溯时间。”

“不是，只有我知道。”Steve有些懊恼地垂下头，但很快又亮起眸子重新抬头看向Tony，“我可以告诉你一些未来会发生的事情。”

Steve稍稍组织了一下语言:“当然不是我预测了未来，我可以先见证接下来会发生的几个场景，然后我再回溯时间，告诉还没有看到接下来会发生什么的你，如果我都说对了，那就可以证明了。”

Tony做出了一个很感兴趣的表情:“我准备了晚餐，复仇者们今晚将会一起聚餐，我想这是个好机会。我很期待，时空队长。”

Steve已经吃过两回晚饭了——好在他的胃没有与他一同穿越，不知道是不是能力使用的原因，他反而更饿了。

其实他已经可以告诉Tony接下来会发生什么了，但他怕因为自己行为的变动导致出现什么不同，所以Steve还是决定再观察一遍。

Thor因为只有沙拉吃，既没有炸鸡也没有酒，准备去偷偷把Clint的啤酒拿来喝，被Scott和Clint发现后阻拦。

Peter刚刚放学来晚了，从电梯急急忙忙跑出来，顺便还撞到了dummy，dummy抗议的挥舞了他的机械手臂。

Rocket在吃完一整盒炸鸡后接受了Groot的盛情邀请，与他一同玩耍上了电子游戏，当然，Rocket输了，气急败坏的骂了一句脏话，虽然他们听不懂，Groot似乎也回了他一句不好听的话——因为Rcoket让他注意自己的语言。

Banner博士在解决掉眼前的三明治后碰洒了桌上的可乐。

Quill大概是喝多了，拉扯着Drax陪他跳着他的老年disco。

Steve点点头:“差不多了。”

“So，It's your show time，cap”

这短短一会儿的时间回溯Steve还是相对容易的——这并不会让他产生太不适的感觉。

Tony在听到Steve说对第一件事后还只是稍稍有些惊奇，认为这有可能是巧合，毕竟他们非常了解彼此，但当他听到Steve说对了接下来一连几件事的所有细节，甚至包括Quill嘴里念叨了些什么都说对了后将那双本就迷人的焦糖色大眼睛瞪的更大了:“这太不可思议了。我本以为利用皮姆粒子穿越已经是我做过最疯狂的事情了。”

“我以前也是这么认为的，但是……”

“但是我们遇到的事一件比一件不可思议。”

“是的，Tony。”

“我们得查查你为什么可以这样。这太疯狂了。”Tony皱眉，“因为你的血清？”

Steve摇摇头:“我不清楚。”

“有时间我们必须得好好研究一下，目前，我可以先带你去拿画——我的的确确留着。”

Steve听到Tony没有扔就已经喜出望外了，但他看到Tony将拿几样物品从一个静心保管的小盒子中拿出来的时候，可以说是有些震惊——他本以为Tony会从什么积攒着灰的角落里翻箱倒柜的拿出来它。

“你竟然，竟然……保存的这么好……”

Tony的神情有些尴尬:“哦，我只是，只是忘记扔了，我不是这个意思，只是……”

Tony不知道怎么解释这个事情，难不成告诉他真相是自己苦苦暗恋他已久，就连他把自己揍扁丢下后寄来的道歉信也不想扔，悄悄摸摸的留下来了？

当然不可能，这非常不Tony Stark。

好在Steve笑着接下了话:“我明白你的意思。你其实也不想永远记仇下去，并且，你是喜欢那两幅画的对吧。”

这是个可以承认的理由，并不太跌份。Tony点点头:“是，是这样。”

“如果我能够成功。”Steve像是下了什么决心一样，“我一定多画几幅画送给你，按照你喜欢的方式画。”

Tony松了一口气，也有一点暗自开心:“哇哦，美国队长的预约订单，这可太值钱了。”

——tbc——

原游戏中，Max就是利用观察餐厅里周围的人发生的事情，再回溯时间告诉Chole的方式来向Chole展示了自己的能力。并且在游戏中这里是要玩家选择的，确确实实需要观察细致一些。

这里我也用了这种方法来让Steve证明自己。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

视线再度聚焦。

伴随着四周的景象从模糊到飘渺，最后再度正常，Steve的意识重归清晰。

没错，这是他画下这副画的时间。

这是在Wakanda，他们刚刚结束了内战，他把Bucky带到了这里，企图给他一个安全的环境，以阻止有人抓走他。

他在这里画下了画，写好了那封信，计划与那个手机一同寄给Tony。

然后他救出了被关押的复仇者。

Steve深吸了一口气，他真的拥有了重来一次的机会。他还记得Tony从宇宙回来的时候告诉他我们输了的样子，还记得Tony冲他吼出“我们就这个水平吗？只能慢人一步吗？我们只能当复仇者吗？”

那句骗子当时深深地砸在了他心上。

眼下他有机会改变这一切。

Steve并不完全知道他们在泰坦星上具体发生了些什么，他当时在Wakanda的战场上。

现在，他能做的有两件事。

Tony在泰坦星上的战场，如果可以说服Tony相信他，就可以给Tony一些嘱托。

如果他们还是没能控制住他，在Wakanda，他必须要保证幻视不会一个人独处，只要Thanos拿不到最后的心灵宝石，他就打不出那个响指——他们只要拖到Thor到来，不要多说话，不要犹豫，把他的头砍下来。

这样他们就能阻止灭霸。

Steve低头看着手中的白纸，再次开始了他的绘画。他需要再留一线机会，而且，Tony既然乐意留下，他就依然想送给他。

Steve考虑过是不是可以亲自送这个快递，他十分希望可以提早结束与Tony对立的关系。但他最终还是选择了邮寄。

Steve深知这次他深深的伤害了Tony，即使他清楚未来他们可以和好，Tony还能再度信任他，他也还是需要时间去沉淀这件事。况且此时，他还需要去营救其他的复仇者们。当然，还有一个一直埋藏在Steve心中隐隐的担忧:他如此轻易地控制时间，逆转未来，真的不会带来什么负面影响吗？所以他觉得，他应当尽量的减少改变一些事情的走向，一些不会对最终结果造成太大影响的事情。

Tony收到那个快递的时候觉得有些吃惊，但仔细想想又不那么意外——这的确是美国队长的作风。但随快递一同寄来的那两幅画着实让他觉得不可思议了，美国队长竟然在道歉信中附上了两幅画。

Tony此时的心境的的确确不足以使他因为一封信，两幅画，和一个破旧的老式手机就原谅Steve，但这一切也在某种程度上安抚了他的心。

最终他还是没把这个包裹扔到海里。

Tony手中攥着那个老式手机，心里有某种说不清道不明的复杂情绪。这个该死的混蛋一定不知道我有多喜欢他，喜欢到他能很不Tony Stark的在对方狠狠地揍过他以后，在脸上伤都没好的情况下悄悄把这几张破纸小心翼翼的安放起来。

——tbc——


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

Tony听到越狱的消息就知道是Steve干的。他表面上说要管，其实又暗自努力摆平这件事。即使Steve没有听Tony提起过这件事，他也依然知道这其中少不了Tony。

事态的发展如同以前一样。

Tony时常摆弄着那个破手机，在想Steve会不会给他打来个电话感谢他的所作所为，又或者是再道一次歉。

然而他一直没等来。

Pepper在看到他摆弄这个破手机的时候还发出过惊叹，在了解到它来自于Steve后还以恨铁不成钢语气提醒了他几句，让他清醒清醒，别陷得太深。

Tony自觉Pepper说的一点错没有，而且也是为了自己着想，可是自己依然是这么——没有出息。

Tony暗自在心里想:这个该死的老冰棒不会真的认为我会用这东西给他主动给他打电话吧，要是这样明天新闻头条一定是Stark工业破产，Tony Stark竟然使用旧式手机。

“那个，嘿，Tony。”

Tony猛地回头，看见Steve站在那儿，身后跟着Pepper。

“你不能这样闯进来，Rogers先生，即使你还拥有最高权限。”

“我有很重要……”

“没关系，Pepper。”Tony打断了他们的对话。

Pepper不放心的再度看了一眼Steve，转身离开了房间。

“谢谢你，依然为我留着权限。”Steve挠了挠头，“要不我还真的轻易见不到你，我非常理解Potts小姐这样做，毕竟我……这么混蛋。”

“所以，你为什么来找我？”Tony起身面向Steve，双手裹了一下身上的西装外套，“你应该想得到，我可能，并不那么欢迎你。”

“我当然知道。”Steve低头犹豫了一下，随后重新抬头看向Tony，“uh，我得告诉你件事，我不是这个时候是Steve Rogers，我来自未来。”

Steve在来的路上想了很久该如何告诉他这件事，想要叮嘱他，他只能告诉Tony他来自未来，知道将会发生什么，他的叮嘱才可信。

不然他也无从开口。

Steve本可以告诉他时间回溯的事情，可他没有这么做，这很难接受，也很难理解，更不可思议。如果Tony急躁一点，说不定会让Friday把他直接从大厦里扔出去。

他选择告诉他量子轨道的事情——这本就出自Tony之手，他或许能理解。

而且，他还不能确定事情一定可以更好的发展，如果他失败了，那会让Tony更加失望——他依然是个骗子。

Tony的眼神逐渐从警惕与不可思议变得复杂而犹豫，待Steve说完，他安静了片刻才再度开口:“你是说，Thanos打了响指搞掉了宇宙的半数生命，在未来我做了一个量子轨道，把你们送了回来，你们准备借用时间宝石重打响指，好把大家都带回来？”

“是这个意思，所以我想要提醒你的是，注意Thanos，老实说我并不知道当时在泰坦星上你们究竟面对了什么，但是我希望你们可以尽早准备，如果可以阻止他，那么我们就不需要打响指了。”

“等一下等一下，虽然现在我没有做出这个量子轨道，但据我所知，量子领域的原理并不是时空穿越那样的。”Tony打断了他的话。

“I know，但如果你们从这里可以改变，那么在你们的世界里，一切就会往好的方向发展。”

“所以，按照你的意思，你来自于未来。”Tony第一次觉得自己天才的大脑有些混乱，“但是你还需要回去，在这里还存在一个美国队长，你只是在离开前希望提示我们，好让我们能够尽量的改变这一切。”

Steve愣了一下，然后点了点头:“是这样。还有，虽然说我并不后悔在协议上我当初的决定，但我很后悔我分裂复仇者的做法，以及，和你隐瞒的那些，我在信里说的那些，但是我想代表我，也替这个时间的Steve向你道歉，虽然我们在未来和好了，但此时此刻我还是想跟你认真道个歉，希望你可以，呃，好受一点点，起码提早的好受一点点。”  
“虽然我的的确确非常生气，但Tony Stark也没有那么记仇，我好很多了。”  
“那，再好不过了。”Steve笑了笑，“好运。”  
Steve转身离开的时候，其实心里有一点不舒服，美国队长说谎了。  
于是他在心里暗暗的下决心，如果这行得通，我再告诉你一切的真相。

——tbc——

注:  
这里我想解释一下，Steve说的这些，我怕有的姐妹看不明白。

Steve的回溯时间能力与量子轨道那一套其实不一样，它确实可以改变当下这个世界的结局，也就是说如果Steve可以回到Thanos刚出生的时候，他砍掉他的头是有效的。这里回溯时间本质上就是回到那个时候，所以说此时Steve就是将时间扭回到了大战前，此时的他就是大战前的他，Tony也是这个世界的Tony，只不过Steve这个能力使他带着来自未来的记忆。

Steve之所以拿量子轨道这一套来告诉Tony，只是找一套说辞，他希望等到成功的时候再将一切的一切告诉Tony。

这样讲，姐妹们应该可以理解吧？


	8. Chapter 8

第八章   
Steve没有急着回到Wakanda。

他还不想像所有人解释这一切——即使是量子轨道那一切。告诉Tony他来自未来除了便于解释他前来的目的，更是有着些许的私心。

当天晚上，他做了一场梦，他梦见了一场巨大的风暴降临在Wakanda的上空。他并没看清楚下面到底怎样，他只记得狂风和暴雨。

Steve惊醒，脑子里有些混沌，这意味着什么？  
从发现自己的能力以来，Steve其实一直有些混乱，更有一点迷茫。他不确定自己这样做是好是坏，更不确定这会不会行得通。短暂的时限内他做些改变看似没有问题，可现在，他回到了这么久以前。

Steve甩甩头，想让自己清醒一点。

眼下他肯定没法回到未来了。回溯时间不等于穿越时空，这只是一个后退键，他没法吧未来的东西带到这儿。  
但在一切的茫然中，又有什么东西在他心中日渐清晰起来——他对Tony的感情有些超过了。

从他看到Tony即将打出响指心底的那份恐慌，再到不想让他受到一点伤害的抉择，再到告诉他一部分事实，他虽然确实是在拯救局面，但他也将很大一部分重心放在了Tony身上。他虽然不确定这是不是他想的那样，但总之，绝不只是好朋友——这个判断在Steve心中愈发的清晰起来。  
可这一切都要等到Thanos的事情尘埃落定。

Tony在Steve走后整个人也陷入了无尽的思考——他在想要是当下的Steve也是这样就好了。

不过他想的不只是这些。

他最大的苦恼在于如何阻止Thanos。

按照来自未来的Steve的说辞，他应当在泰坦星上的战场，可Steve并不在，他没法告诉自己哪些细节或是关键点导致了他们没能阻止Thanos，他也没能告诉Tony他为什么跑到外太空去了。

同时，Steve告诉了他Thanos成功打了响指，却没有告诉他这个响指决定了谁去谁留；Steve告诉了他他们失败了，但没有告诉他有多么失败——但他能想象到一定很惨烈，否则他们不会敢于挑战时空穿越这个听起来就不可思议的想法，他也很好奇自己建立了什么模型。

同时他还有一个疑问，Steve既然是回来取宝石的，可是他并没看到Steve取走了什么宝石。

Tony重新坐下，准备研究有关无限原石的资料。  
起码他得先了解下这个。

“Friday，搜寻一切有关无限原石的资料，任何一颗，任何一个细节都不要放过。”

“好的，先生。”

虽然有无数个疑问和困惑在Tony心头炸开，萦绕着他，但有一点可以确定。

战争又要到来了。

——tbc——

注:

一章过渡章。

下面就要到无限战争了w可以看到从最开始就是主Steve视角，所以在大战中依然会是Steve视角。

而且Tony那边，虽然Steve做出了提示，但他没有办法说出细节——星爵那一下大概还是没法阻止。

所以我还是会主写Steve视角，在此预告一下。

以及好像忘记提及铁椒没在一起，铁从A1后开始暗恋队长的设定了。

现在我补在前面了。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

纵使Tony已经听闻了自己将要登上泰坦星的事，在真的踏上太空后，他还是觉得这一切太疯狂了。

Dr.Strange说他看到了一千四百万六百零五种结局，只有一种成功了。

看来上一次他们失败了，Tony在心里想，那这一次会是这唯一成功的结局吗？

在Wakanda，Steve看着保护罩外浩浩荡荡的外星大军，做了最后的嘱托和部署:“我们要争取尽量多的时间给他们，但无论如何都要有至少一个复仇者陪在Vision和Shuri旁边，绝不可以单独把他们放下，记住，只要Thanos得不到这颗宝石，他就成功不了。”

几位复仇者朝Captain点了一下头。

“Wanda，你守在Vision身边，如果你撑不住，一定立刻寻找支援。”

T'Challa在一切就绪后下令打开了保护罩。

“Wakanda forever！”

泰坦星。

有那么一瞬间Tony以为他们能够成功阻止灭霸，抢下他的手套。他甚至在Quill有冲动的苗头及时拦下了他。

但Thanos的意念实在太强大了。他们看着企图控制住Thanos的Mantis表情越来越痛苦:“他太强大了，他现在痛苦万分，他在哀悼，他还很愤怒，太强烈了，我要控制不住了。”

“再坚持一下姑娘，我们马上就要摘下来了！”Tony大喊道。

但她最终没能挺到他们摘下手套。随着Thanos一声怒吼，他挣脱了他们的束缚。

还没结束，我们得再拼一把。

此时打开了保护罩的Wakanda正式开始了战斗，他们拼劲全力与那些外星怪物们厮杀。Bruce暂时穿上了反Hulk装甲并且由衷的希望Hulk能快点儿出现。

这是一场苦战，纵使他们再拼命，敌众我寡的情形也愈发明显。Steve被第不知道多少次的摔倒在地，T'Challa被好几只外星怪物按在地下，Bruce的装甲已经开始破损。

一道闪电从天而降。

光芒渐渐散去，一个人站在里面——身边似乎还有一棵树和一只浣熊。

“我来晚了。”Thor话音刚落，就提起战斧，加入了战斗。刚刚还嚣张的敌人现在如同纸片一样被战斧劈开，一道道闪电从天空划过，击中又一个敌人。

被击倒的复仇者们重新爬起来。

“介绍一下，我的新朋友，小树和小兔子。”Thor道。

Rocket翻了一个白眼，出奇的没有反驳。

“欢迎回来。”Steve上前打招呼，“一起碾碎他们。”

Bruce一边大笑，一边将Hulk放了出来——藏了这么久，它终于出来了。

“再次强调，一定要保护好Vision，以及Thor，如果你有机会。”Steve一边说一边指了指Thor手中的斧子，“无论是谁，一定要照着头砍，尤其是Thanos。”

“一定，队长。”

Thor是雷霆万钧的神明，他在战场上势不可挡。

Tony在看到Dr.Strange将手中的时间宝石交出去的时候是十分不解的。他们眼看着Thanos一转身消失在他们面前。

他们呆愣了许久，没有一个人说话。

Tony终于回过神，有些不甘心，眼神里闪着些悲伤的看向他:“why？”

“这是我们唯一的机会。”

“所以，我们输了？”Quill也有些不相信。

“还没有。”Tony像是想起了什么，突然坚定起来，“队长在不久前，联系了我，他们在Wakanda，我们得去帮他们。”  
Steve看到Thanos现身的时候，就知道他们还是没能成功。Steve再次看向Thor。

这是最后的机会，如果成功不了，他就白回来了。

Thanos是为了最后一块宝石来的，就是Vision头上那一块。

“所有的复仇者，到我这里集合，保护Vision。”

这比面对千军万马更加困难。

但正如同上次他们面对Thanos一样，没有一个人退却。

Rocket扛起他的机枪，站在Bucky的肩膀上，Groot在一边正了正身子，Wanda在Vision身前站定，毫不犹豫。每个人都做好了准备。

Vision一次次的险些被抓住，又一次次的在大家的帮助下挣脱，反击。

跌倒，再爬起来。

直到闪电再次聚集，伴随着一声怒吼，Thor从天而降。

\---------tbc---------


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

闪电光芒散去，他们看到了他们最期待的场景——Thanos人头落地。

这一幕再上一次来的太晚了。

四周的人一时间仿佛都被静止了，直到Thanos的身躯直直的倒在了地下，一旁的Vision摸了一把自己脸上温热的液体。

那是Thanos的血。

但眼下战争还没有结束，还有其他的敌人。Thanos的死亡令本已经疲惫不堪的复仇者们士气大增，他们重新站起来，面对着余下的敌军。

T'Challa再次高喊出了“Wakanda forever！”。

天空中出现些明亮的的光圈，Steve抬头，看到Peter率先从中跳了出来，随后是Quill，Mantis一行人，最后Tony随着Dr.Strange一起走了出来。

Tony的战甲已经破损不堪，看起来必然是受了伤，但可以看得出，他的眼神中带着一线希望。

Steve没能忍住，冲过去给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。即使他知道这样有些不妥，毕竟他现在应该扮演的是还没和Tony和好的美国队长，可他就是想要拥抱他。

“Hey！”Tony有些不知所措，“所以……”

“Thanos死了，没打响指，我们现在要做的就是……”

“把余下的臭虫赶回老家？”Tony环顾了下四周，打断了Steve的话。

“没错。”

“那还等什么。”

Steve紧了紧手上的盾牌，与四周的复仇者并肩而立:“Now，Avengers Assemble！”

失去了首领的敌人面对着士气大涨的复仇者，突然就变得无力起来。他们被打的频频后退，最终溃不成军。Ebony Maw见大势已去，最终选择暂时带着丢盔卸甲的大军暂时撤离。

重归平静的Wakanda虽然弥漫着血腥味和硝烟，但更弥漫着胜利的喜悦。

Steve笑了，他的的确确都成功了，与Thanos的战役，他打了三次，如果算上短暂的扭转时空，甚至不止三次。

“Hey，Cap。”Peter抱着灭霸手上的手套，跳刀队长面前开口，“我是Peter，uh，也是Spider Man，我们见过，我抢了你的盾，不过不是故意的，啊我想说，我们该如何处理这个手套。”

“把宝石送回他们所属的地方，比如当下，我们就可以将时间宝石还给Dr.Strange。”

其余的宝石他们计划将在短暂的战后修正后一一奉还。  
Steve看向站在一边的Tony正望着他微笑，Steve回以一个微笑，心想:是时候告诉他真相了。

——tbc——


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

Steve三步两步跑到Tony的身边，第二次拥抱了他。

Tony并未拒绝，而是顺从的回应了他。

Steve松开手后，刚刚打了胜仗的美国队长又突然局促不安起来，像个纠结的青春期少年:“我想，有件事我得重新和你说。”

“你其实，就是未来的Steve？”Tony试探道。

“你怎么知道？”Steve有些瞠目结舌。

“我瞎猜的，还真的对了？”

“我说的谎那么烂吗……我以为……很抱歉，我当时只是想如果能把一切搞好在告诉你。”

“没有那么烂，只是我猜的。”Tony笑了，“我确信以我的智慧在未来造的出量子轨道，但你来找我的时候什么宝石也没拿，后来我查了资料，我那段时间也不是什么好的拿宝石的时间。你说这个轨道需要皮姆粒子——你完全没必要浪费皮姆粒子专程来这个年代提醒我，你可以提醒更早的我，所以我怀疑了，不过最重要的是，我不认为，还没有和我正式和解的美国队长会给我两个巨大的拥抱。”

Steve有些不好意思的低头笑了:“我有些控制不住自己。”随后他继续问道:“如果你猜错了呢，我就是现在的Steve Rogers。”

“那我就把你那套说辞再讲一遍，他会信的，我也不会隐瞒他，所以，你是不是也该和我说清楚到底是怎么回事。”

“当然。”

Steve终于再次说出了自己回溯时间的能力。这次他没有隐瞒，他讲将一切都原原本本的告诉了Tony，甚至包括他隐瞒了未来的Tony的事:“还有一些，我必须要告诉你。”不过刚刚开口，Steve就觉得耳根有些发烫，还好有头盔帮他遮着。

“我发现自己这个能力，是因为，我看到你即将去打那个响指，你肯定承受不住这个，所以我想要阻止，所以我发现了这个能力，同时我也发现，我真的非常在意你，虽然在现在可能你听起来有些可笑——毕竟，我们都懂，这时候的我是个混蛋，十足的混蛋。但我发现，我的在意越来越不可控了，它越来越强烈。”Steve没敢看Tony的眼睛，自顾自的说道。

“等一下等一下，所以在未来的我？依然是单相思？我也太惨了。”

“你说什么？”

“我说你迟钝！操你的，Steve，我一直喜欢你你看不出来吗！你看到了我留着那些画就没多想想吗？”

Steve承认，他现在脑子确实开始迟钝了，他消化了好一会儿才明白Tony说了什么。

“你是说，你其实是喜欢我的，不讨厌我？”

Tony不再和他解释下去，而是干脆的吻上了他的嘴唇。两人身上都是硝烟和泥土，但不知道为什么，他们尝到了甜味。

“看起来，你们和好了，甚至更好了。”Natasha不知道什么时候出现在了他们身后，“那么，恭喜你们。”

\------tbc------


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章——尾声:风暴

突然，一道闪电从他们身边划过，随后雷声突然在天空中炸开。

乌云正在快速的聚集。

“Thor？”Steve喊到，“你在干什么。”

“我没做什么。”

Steve猛然想到自己梦中的风暴，就在Wakanda上空，他依然记着那些狂风暴雨。

“看起来有一场风暴要降临了。”Steve抬头望着已经黑压压一片的上空，“陛下，我们有地方躲吗？”

“刚刚我们主动打开了保护罩，它没有完全损坏，可以做一部分抵御。其次我们还有一个应急的防空洞。我现在安排大家进去。”

这确实是一场巨大的风暴。雷电频繁的袭击着本就有些损坏的防护罩，最终将它击开了缝隙，暴雨倾盆，狂风甚至足以将树木折断。

好在防空洞可以让所有的人安然无恙。

“这可真是场带劲儿的暴风雨，太大了。”

Steve听着暴风雨的声响，开口对Tony道:“这是因为我，我梦到过，这一定是我的能力带来的负面影响。”

“这是自然现象，和你没关系，甜心。”

“不，一定有关系，我时常怀疑我的能力会不会造成什么影响，我曾梦到过有一场风暴席卷了Wakanda，和这一模一样。”

“但我们都没事，不是吗。”Tony一边看向身后，一边说。

Steve顺着他的目光看过去:伤员们都受到了基本的医治，防空洞里有些应急的水和食物提供给大家。

是，大家都没事。

这场风暴持续了一整天，再次重见阳光的时候，所有人都为之欢呼雀跃——就像是这只是一个小插曲，导致胜利的战歌迟来了一会儿。

“很抱歉陛下，这次让Wakanda受损严重。”Steve走出防空洞，对陛下说道，“十分抱歉。”

“没有关系，我们是在一同守卫我们的家园，一切都可以重建。我们总会面对战争，灾难，只要每个人都在，一切就都还在。”

T'Challa还需要去安排善后工作和人员部署，暂别了Steve和Tony。

他们两个人走到了一个山坡上，看着被战争和风暴双重席卷过的Wakanda——远没了曾经的辉煌。

“别自责了老冰棍儿，如果不是你，我们还会失败不是嘛，那更糟糕，我觉得刚刚T'Challa说得对，只要每个人都在，一切就都还在。”

“我本来在想，如果我还可以回到更早，我是不是可以改变更多，你懂的，当你拥有巨大的能力，你就想要改变更多，让一切都完美，我们总是希望完美。我曾经想，回到更早我是不是就可以，更好的处理我们打的那一架，或者从根本上杜绝协议的事情，又或者我是不是还能救回Pietro等等，但我怕带来更多的灾难，就像这场风暴。”

“乐观向上的积极队长这样还真让人不适应。”Tony扭头看向Steve，“有时候我们不一定要追求完美，但如果你想的话，我也支持你，毕竟只是风暴而已，做好充分的准备，我们能面对，我们可是复仇者联盟，外星怪物都可以，更何况这些，只要我们都在就一定可以应付。而且，只要你在第一次我们集结后和我表白，我都会答应。”

“所以你一直……”

“'是的迟钝队长！”

风暴固然可怕，就如同一场场灾难一样。

但能和身边的人一起面对，就不在话下。

Steve低头再次吻上Tony的双唇，两人伴着暴雨后的阳光，绵密的亲吻。

只要每个人都在，一切就都还在。

——全文END——

注:最后再来说一下奇异人生中的设定。Max从最开始就频频看到小镇被风暴席卷的场景。最终风暴席卷小镇，Max只能在Chole和小镇中的一切做一个二选一的抉择。要么最开始不要救Chole，要么选择她一个人毁灭其他。

但我觉得在这里不需要，游戏中的小镇只是普普通通的小镇，而Wakanda可以抵御这个，最不济博士可以带走大家。所以我选择了了他们可以共同抵御这一切。

以及我没有忘记Gamora，这里Cap没有提及是因为Tony还没有和他讲Gamora的事——Tony也在泰坦星上刚刚听到的。

最后说说后记吧。

这是我突发奇想想到的脑洞，理由就是我二刷了《奇异人生》这款游戏，在此也安利给大家，是一款很不错的剧情游戏。

当然或许有很多设定和脑洞存在问题，也可能有我自身愿意表达不到位的地方，谢谢你们包容，十分感谢。

谢谢姐妹们和我积极讨论剧情，十分感谢。

最后再表达一下我想从这篇中表达的东西，其实这里面Steve是在尝试着改变中面对的自己那份在意，最终在一切尘埃落定的时候将心意告诉了Tony，而Tony则是一直以来的暗恋。其实不存在具体那个Steve发誓必须要改正的点，他也在用这个能力迷茫的去尝试，希望一切都会更好而不是更糟，谁都想追求完美——所以再真正的风暴降临后他犹豫了，犹豫还要不要再做尝试。但最终我想说的，还是只要每个人都在，一切就都还在。

风暴这个题目其实不仅仅指Steve的能力带来的这一场，我想也指他们面临的一切困境，大战也好，争吵也好。但只要他们有彼此陪伴在身边，就能面对一切风暴。

最后再次感谢大家谅解我文中的不足，谢谢看到这里的姐妹，感谢。

我们下一篇文章见w

by A君


End file.
